blackinksoftfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Take the Beat Trilogy Characters
This page lists the characters in the story and manga series Take the Beat Trilogy, separated in three parts. Take the Lead Waltz (ワルツ, Warutsu) :Waltz is the protagonist who also serves as a side character in some chapters. He is a 16 year old dancer who dreams on being the next one to gain the title 'King of the Dances'. He is the prime victim for Tango's taunts and teasings resulting him to be easily angered. He is the cousin of Salsa. Tango (タンゴ, Tango) :Tango is the deuteragonist and is the older twin brother of Hip Hop. Unlike his twin, he is sarcastic, suave and aloof. Despite being only a year older, he tends to tease Waltz a lot everytime they encounter nevertheless, they are still best of friends. He seems to have a some sort of romantic interest with Waltz but never makes it obvious until Hip Hop checks his 'kompeito'. He is chilhood friends with Samba. Ballet (バレエ, Barē) :Ballet is the tritagonist who serves as Waltz's love interest and one of Tango's childhood friends. Her personality gains numerous admirers and even attract various men. Upon meeting waltz, she starts to gain interest with him since they have a lot in common. She is the older sister of Cha cha. Hip Hop (ヒップホップ, Hippu Hoppu) :Hip Hop is Tango's younger twin brother and his opposite since he is cheery and optimistic. Supposedly, he was engaged to Jazz but she died with an unknown illness leaving him traumatized for five months. He has orange earmuffs which he treasured because it's the last gift Jazz given him. He, along with the rest of the side main characters with Jazz, appeared in Make the Beat as an extra character. Samba (サンバ, Sanba) :Samba is the childhood friend of Tango and Disco. He is arrogant and narcissistic ever since he appeared and he, like Tango, insults Waltz's height. However, unknown to most, he has a soft side which Disco only knows and rarely shows it in public. He, along with the rest of the side main characters with Jazz, appeared in Make the Beat as an extra character. Salsa (サルサ,'' Sarusa'') :Salsa is the cousin of Waltz and is known as his guardian whenever Waltz's parents aren't around. She has an obsession with tea and would usually collect every flavor from each country. She is shown to be very overprotective. She, along with the rest of the side main characters with Jazz, appeared in Make the Beat as an extra character. Disco (ディスコ, Disuko) :Disco is the family friend of Samba and is younger than him by two years but is shown to hit a growth spurt when he reached puberty. Unlike Samba, he is very positive about what happens and would usually flash a smile to everything around him. He is shown to be overprotective like Salsa when something bad happens to Samba and would snap in rage. He, along with the rest of the side main characters with Jazz, appeared in Make the Beat as an extra character. Polka (ポルカ, '' Poruka'') :Polka is a Japanese dancer who likes travelling around the world and dreams on having photos of everything she thinks are precious. Unknown to most, she is a fujoshi and would secretly stalk boy couples even if they are not that close. She, along with the rest of the side main characters with Jazz, appeared in Make the Beat as an extra character. J''azz ''(ジャズ, Jazu) :Jazz is the deceased fiancee of Hip Hop and sister-in-law of Tango. She is part of a family that has equal status to that of Hip Hop's resulting them to meet and fall in love. Because of her poor body, Jazz gets sick easily and she ends up dying with an incurable disease. Jazz II '(第二のジャズ, '' Daini no Jazu) :Jazz II is the reincarnation of the previous Jazz. She is hyper and energetic and has quite a sharp tongue. Unlike Jazz, Jazz II isn't on good terms with Hip Hop but the two would reconcile eventually. It is unknown whether she ends up being Hip Hop's new fiancee. 'Cha cha '(チャ チャ, Cha cha) :Cha cha is the dynamic little sister of Ballet. She is known for her curious personality as well as her big mouth. She doesn't appear as well as mention much in the novel besides her being known as Ballet's sister. 'King Sync '(キング シンク, Kingu Shinku) :King Sync is the cheery and kind monarch of Galacia. He is very knowledgable in terms of politics and treats everyone equally. He doesn't like hurting others and is very fatherly towards children. 'Queen Tune '(クイーン チューン, Kuīn Chūn) :Queen Tune is the tsundere wife of King Sync. How she and her husband met was never revealed but it was pointed out that Queen Tune is one tough woman to talk to and befriend with. '''Prince Clef (プリンス クレフ, Purinsu Kurefu) :Prince Clef is the eldest son of King Sync and Queen Tune as well as the older brother of Princess Choir. He is usually seen to be a responsible prince as he handles his duties seriously. However, his true personality and intentions were soon revealed after he murdered his own father. Princess Choir (プリンセスクワイア, Purinsesu Kuwaia) :Princess Choir is the youngest daughter of King Sync and Queen Tune as well as the little sister of Prince Clef. Unlike her brother, she would usually spend her time walking around town than do her royal duties. Later, after her brother became corrupted, she helped Waltz and the others enter the castle to defeat him. It was implied that she went to the place where her mother was exiled after she resigned being a princess. After she settled in the place her mother was exiled, she soon became known as Dance and she appeared as one of the side main characters in Make the Beat. Make the Beat Pop (ポップ, Poppu) :Pop is the main protagonist in the graphic novel, Make the Beat (Kyoku for short). He is a shy person and he tends to stutter whenever he is nervous or afraid. He believes that determination can make any dream come true if you put effort into your goals. When rejected or embarrased, he says his catchphrase "Kegi" or "Gii". He is similar to Waltz in Take the Lead. Instrumental (インストルメンタル, Insutorumentaru) :Instrumental is the main deuteragonist in the graphic novel. She is meek and friendly to almost everyone she meets making her gain a lot of peers. She only thinks of Pop as a friend despite him having romantic feelings for her. Instrumental has a bitter relationship with her cousin, Blues. She is similar to Ballet in Tale the Lead. Rock (ロック, Rokku) :Rock is the main tritagonist in the graphic novel. He is uptight in a way that a lot of people fear him just by looking. He barely has friends resulting him to have a rather harsh behavior to almost everyone he meets. He is similar to Tango in Take the Lead. Blues (ブルース, Burūsu) :Blues is the cousin of Opera whom she had a happy childhood turned bitter relationship throughout the story. She loves traditional japanese items not to mention that her house is made in its fashion. She is the sole heiress of the family and takes her position very seriously. She is similar to Salsa in Take the Lead. Gothic (ゴシック, Goshikku) :Gothic is the older brother of Pop whom he insults most of the time due to thinking that Pop's innocent nature is rather obnoxious. Unlike his little brother, Gothic is very aggressive in handling things and he doesn't like Rock and Pop together thinking that Rock might corrupt Pop's mind. He is usually seen together with Country. Techno (テクノ, Tekuno) :Techno is Trance's childhood friend and partner-in-crime. He is an impatient type and hates it when he keeps people waiting or if he is the one who is waiting. He is obsessed in keeping things in order and is very disappointed that Trance doesn't follow his advices in keeping things neat. He is shown to like Ballad music. He is similar to Samba in Take the Lead. Country (カントリー, Kantorī) :Country is the childhood friend of Pop and Gothic and is the eldest among them. His personality is the same as Pop only not as innocent as him. He and Gothic are usually together even though they argue a lot in the story which lead to Country being locked out of Gothic's house if ever he is upset. So far, Country is the only person who understands Gothic's inferiority complex and would stick around to comfort him. Trance (トランス, Toransu) :Trance is Techno's childhood friend and partner-in-crime throughtout the story. He is hyper and optimistic and is shown to have a weird taste in pastries. He usually wears shades to make himself look cool but reveals that he actually doesn't want anyone to see his eyes as he believes that it could bring bad luck. Soon, his sunglasses are replaced with eyeglasses from Techno which he said has 'karma resistace'. He is similar to Disco in Take the Lead. Metal '''() : '''RnB () : NewAge () : Dance () : Carol () : Latin () : Ballad () : Make the Beat: Fusion Era! Pop Rock () : Electronic () : Southern Gothic () : Psychobilly () : Category:World of Take the Beat Category:List of Characters